


Maple: Year One

by WumpusWoo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WumpusWoo/pseuds/WumpusWoo
Summary: Zirca isn't known for being the safest of regions across the globe. Doesn't mean that people won't live here. A day in the life of one Carter Maple, and how everything went so horribly wrong.





	Maple: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> So...this entire story isn't my idea at all. The region of Zirca is entirely made by NYANTCHA/00_Homura and their friends on twitter as a fan-made region and storyline of their own Pokemon OC's and their various "hijnks" (Ain't gonna spoil nothin. Go check it out yourself.) 
> 
> I've followed along for a long time and wanted to write my own story set in the region...so here we are. However, this isn't at all part of their story, it's just a thing I wrote. It's my own character in their world, I'm not a part of it. 
> 
> This honestly helped me knock out my writers block I've had last year, and I feel refreshed because of it. So, this is a sort of "thanks for helping to keep me sane throughout 2020" gift. Again, go check them out on twitter! Seriously, they are fantastic and I highly recommend it...as long as your brave enough for the...painful parts. Again, no spoilers. :-)  
> Links to them:  
> https://twitter.com/00_Homura

"And here we can see this statue, dedicated to the founder of this organization, Professor O-"

"No way, an Aron! My mom only wants me to have a Bidoof!"

Mrs. Aliatre sighed as she led the little brats throughout the halls of the Oak foundation building, all of them ignoring her as they talked amongst themselves about their Pokémon's at home or what they wanted to have on their teams. She needed a smoke, these kids never shut up about wanting to enter the gym challenge and take on the champion when they grew up. They'd be hit with a dose of reality soon enough, she knew that. Zirca wasn't known for giving kids a "sporting chance" when they entered the challenge. This wasn't Galar, or hell, Kanto! Or Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, Fiorre, etc. etc. She swore that this entire planet had an undefined number of regions, when was there a definitive list?!? It was as if one could just sprout of thin air and no one would bat an Eye! Was she the only one who thought this?!?!

She brushed her thoughts aside as she cleared her throat, indicating to the children she was touring that she was about to speak once more. "As I was saying, this statue is dedicated to Samuel Oak, who founded the Oak foundation to study Pokémon on a worldwide basis, rather than have individual professors be the experts in their respective regions! The Oak foundation is spread across the world and has distinct locations in each region, where the leaders in Pokémon research of all types come together to expand our knowledge about our wonderful friends! Here in Zirca, the foundation is dedicated to endangered or at risk Pokémon protection, as well as studying the mysterious connection that certain Pokémon have to specific items, such as evolutionary stones!" She gestured to the entire foundation, a sprawling amphitheater of scientists and researchers across the campus with their Pokémon partners, conducting their research and tests. One researcher, and his Klang, leaned over a table with a microscope, examining the cracks and features of a Thunder Stone, and next to a sample of Pikachu Fur. Sparks began to conduct from both the stone and fur, as if they were connecting to each other. At another laboratory, surrounded by glass, a crack team of scientists were trying to calm a rampant Pokémon of terrifying potential, one that could cause rampant destruction over Zirca if it got loose! This one, evil, sinister, sadistic Jigglypuff. Truly, a monster. 

All across this campus, this shining star of Zirca, were more examples of these scientists, those who pushed for more knowledge, those who went for discovery rather than power, those who learned and taught rather than fought. Aliatre sighed in admiration, oh how she wanted to join this place, this wonderful, magnificent place!

"Booo, this sucks! I wanna see a Pokémon battle!" And all her hopes and dreams were scurried away by this brat known as Curt. She referred to him as the little fucker in her mind as she turned to see the other kids agreeing to his "point." Oh she wanted to strangle him.

"Curt, I know you and the others would love to see a battle" she made sure not to hiss the last part, last thing the school needed was to get sued by Curt's rich as fuck parents. "but we're here for an important reason. After all, this is the future of Pokémon research! These brave men and women are pushing further in discovering the wonderful world we live in!

**XXX**

"3, 2, 1, now!" Shouted a fellow scientist as they tossed the popcorn into Carter Maple's open (and slightly stuffed full of other kernels) mouth. It landed with a small bounce off his nose and joined it's fellow snacks in his mouth. A great cheer was made by everyone else as they whooped and hollered in joy! "NEW RECORD!! THAT'S 27 FOR CARTER!" This was met with grumblings from said contestant's opponent, a one Maxwell, who gestured and groaned at his fellow scientists that he was ready. "Alright everyone, Max's up next. 3, 2, 1, now!" The thrower from before did their job and threw the snack, which landed perfectly in his full mouth...before bouncing and falling down onto the ground. More cheers erupted from the crowd as a new king of "Popcorn" was crowned. Truely, what a stunning achievement for the young man to accomplish. 

"Alright alright, I get it! I'll clean the Miltanks then, I'll clean 'em! Jesus..." Max grumbled to himself as he stalked away, to go and do the losers prize of cleaning the stables of the Miltanks that the foundation was studying. Recent findings in Upper Orre indicated that they may have had a common ancestor with the Tauros species, and thus the Zirca branch was contacted. 

As the opponent left, Carter spat out the popcorn he could not eat into the trash, before cleaning his mouth with some water. As he did so, his fellow scientists began to leave back to their stations, congratulating him for his victory. As the last one left, only the 3 others assigned to this particular laboratory were left. Carter, and his colleagues. For the first time since the competition began that day, Carter spoke. "Is it always necessary for us to resort to popcorn when we have a disagreement. Is it?" He spoke with a Sinnoh accent, as he grabbed his pristine lab coat and placed it back on. 

"C'mon Cart, you know how dull it get's here." Responded Burter, the eldest of the 4 in the lab. A large man, compared to his fellow scientists, he was once a leading field researcher for Hoenn back in his day, before getting reassigned as head of the wildlife conservation department here in Zirca. None of it was his fault, he would claim. The numerous accusations of him EATING the fossils and bones they dug up were discriminatory to him he claimed, simply because he preferred Rock type Pokémon. 

“Clean your mouth Burt, you're not a pokemon so don’t act like one!” Chastised Karen as she smacked out his spare candy before walking over to her corner desk, hidden away from the other’s sightlines. 

“What the hell Kay, I was eatin that!” Burter shouted at her, despite being ignored by the Ice type trainer. “Whatever, bitch.” He muttered to himself as he grabbed the candy off the ground and popped it into his mouth. 

“Oh that’s just gross Sir Burter, that’s just gross! I’m going to have to sanitize this whole lab now! Again!” From the other side of the room, Niel gasped and panicked. The health nut he was, it was ironic that he specialized in bug types. And yet, here we are. 

“Ah, don’t get your panties twisted bub, 5 second rule!” Burter said, as he turned to his laptop and began to browse the internet. For a man in his late 40’s/early 50’s, he was quite the internet savvy one.  
  


As Niel deflated, and muttered to himself about the ‘contaminations’, Carter sighed to himself and approached his fellow scientist. “Listen Niel, don’t worry bout’ Burt, kay? You're new, so he’s just picking on you.”

“I-I suppose…” Niel sighed, to which Carter felt pity towards. “I just don’t want to be s-s-surrounded b-by g-g-germs AHH!” He shouted in fear, as he saw a stray popcorn kernel on the ground. Leaping into the arms of Carter, he shivered in fear while the latter man just deadpanned. 

  
“Get. Off. Me.” He growled out. The smaller kid did so, trembling in fear from his colleague. Carter then knelt and picked up the kernel. “Listen, your going to be surrounded by a lot of dirty things here. That’s the gig you signed up for, yeah?”

“Actually...I signed up for the Chemistry and Mechanical engineering department and got transferred here.”

“Oh...well you didn’t sign up for this but you got stuck with it! Now, are you gonna panic all your life, or are you gonna stand up, be proud of yourself and say to the world who you are!”

“N-No?” Carter deadpanned once more, before shaking his head and walking back to his desk. “W-Was I supposed to say that?” 

As the young man sat down at his chair, he heard Burter shout out to everyone. “Forum say’s new challenger in Aurolux just made it to the Gym Leader! Bets anyone? Starting at 50 for 10 minutes!”

“Burter, that’s highly inappropriate and a horrible use of company time and policy!” Shouted Karen, but after everyone looking at her for a few seconds, she sighed and relented. “60 for 9 minutes.” And with that, she turned back to her hidden desk in the corner, where no one could see what she was doing, and did whatever she did. Probably looking at porn, since she was 30 and still couldn’t get it. 

“Alright, Karen for 60. How bout you newbie?” Burter turned to Niel, who stammered out “I-I don’t t-think w-we should be puting bet’s on-”

“Shaddup and put your bet!”

“AHH 80 FOR 7, 80 FOR 7!” He screamed before retreating behind his chair. 

“Alright, how bout you Cart? Up for some gamblin?” Burt smirked at him, who responded with a blank look. “No? Alright then, pus-”

“Put me down for 100.” Everyone gaped at him. “For 5 minutes.” As the other two gaped in confusion, Burter smiled in response. “Well, alright then. Let’s see what they got.” And so, they huddled around the older man's computer, and watched the forum update every few seconds. Someone in the gym had made the forum for people to get live updates on battles that happened in the gym. This wasn’t the only forum, other gyms such as Steely Crit’s and Didier Jagger had this system implemented too. Though they went farther with live video screenings as well. Not so with the infamous Yorra Villeneuve. 

The four of them watched the screen update with new messages about the battle, a timer in the background counting down the seconds.

4:30

_Challenger down to last ‘mon, throws out Poliwrath. Gym leader keeps Incineroar._

4:45

_Challenger goes for Revenge, Misses. Incineroar hits with Outrage_

4:55

_Poliwrath goes down. Gym leader wins._

“Oh dammit!” Burter shouts as he throws his can of beer to the ground. Thankfully it was empty, so no alcohol spilled. “Why do I never win these?!”

“Because you have too much faith in the challengers to ever beat Yorra Villeneuve.” Karen commented as everyone piled up their cash and gave it to Carter, who pocketed it with a small smile. 

“Yeah yeah…” Burter waved off, before a thought crossed his mind. “Oh yeah...you went to college with her, right Cart?” He addressed the young man, who raised an eyebrow at him. “C’mon, don’t leave me hanging, did ya or did ya not?”

“Uh...yeah. Kinda.” He responded, rubbing the back of his head. “But to be honest, we shared like, One class together and had to do a project. That was that.” He shuddered when he remembered her. 

“What’s she like, huh? You ever...y’know?” Carter grimaced at the older man's suggestion. “What? It’s a natural thing to be curious about.”

“First of all, it’s not a thing you SHOULD be curious about, it’s gross. Second of all, like I said, I didn’t know her well. We had ONE class together and only worked together on one project with two other people. So again, I don’t know her!” He recoiled away from Burter, like the later was some disgusting excess from a Muk or Trubbish. 

  
“Alright Alright, jeesh, just curious is all…” and with that, the man turned away from Carter and went back to work. Carter, for his part, took a look at his phone, the time was 3:30. His shift was done. He reached for his knapsack, grabbing his stuff with it. “Hey kid, where ya goin?”

“Shifts over Burt. See y’all tonight!” And with that, he walked straight out of the glass door, and walked off. The others watched him leave in his hurry, but a ding from Karen’s laptop alerted them.

“Oh my Arceus…”

“Should we call him?”

“We’ll tell him later. At the Afterglow.”

**XXX**

Carter hated the roads. Ever since he moved here to Zirca, traffic here could be described as “anarchy.” Did anyone ever follow the basic car safety laws? Or just, walked? Even flying on their pokemon would be safer! But NoOoOo, people just had to not use their blinkers or never fucking brake while driving downtown on the highway!

Curse Macro Cosmo’s and their cheap, affordable, poorly made cars. No one cared to bother with actually driving when a Rotom could just do it for them. 

But the young man persisted, and survived his harrowing journey down Zirca traffic before spying his exit, a one Exit 14B. Taking it, he drove slowly towards the forest town of Quella. Quella was a small town, no gym, only a small Pokemon Center and shop, a few homes. However quaint it was, Quella was home for Carter and his family, they couldn’t always travel the world due to his fathers job, they had to settle down. Plus the taxes were low, so yay!

Driving through the town, he turned on a small gravel pathway that lead deeper into the forest. Going down this path, he rode for a few minutes before reaching a large house. Not so manor sized, but comfortable. If one walked outside and around it, they would see a large shed and a range next to a lake. 

Home sweet home.

Parking in the driveway, he stepped out of the car quickly, the food he bought along the way was getting warm, and Perri hated warm food. Rushing to the door, he opened it to be greeted by something slamming into his gut! 

“UHGQEWJ” Whatever noise he made was exasperated by him falling onto the ground, completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of licks and light pats from the Breloom. “Alright Alright Rocky! I get it!” 

“Bre-Bre!” It cried as it rummaged through his grocery bag, desperate to find his kibbles. A light shove from Carter got him away from it, as the human rose up from the ground, grabbed his bag, and carried it inside with the grass type following him excitedly. Inside, he was greeted to a massive room, full of fake plant life and environments. Perfect living spaces for a Professors pokemon. But Carter was no professor, not yet. 

“Hey guy’s, M’home.” He called out to his pokemon, who all took notice. First came his Empoleon, who saluted his trainer in greetings. “Hey Honkers, keeping everyone in line huh?” Carter commented as he gave the emperor pokemon beak scritches, which it heavily enjoyed. Passing it by to the kitchen, he felt his Espeon leap onto his shoulders and purr. Mari was always an inquisitive one. He let her stay as Perri landed in front of him from her perch higher up, squeaking and screaming for her food. “I’m movin Perri I’m moving! Your being a very demanding Altaria today aren’t you?”

“MWEEEE” responded Perri as it pecked him. The Dragon-Type ignored the glare it got from it’s trainer as he set down the poke-food for his team. As soon as he began sorting through, Stan came trotting towards them, carrying the Volcorona, Eric, on its back. The Zebistrika was a tough creature, as it also was carrying Bella the Togepi, a gift from Jacqui a few months back for his birthday. For some reason, she had once again gotten hold of a shiv. 

“Ok Bella, we need to have a serious conversation about you and knives. Seriously.” The togepi pouted at his words, and reluctantly took some food. As he passed along the food to his team, he heard footsteps coming from the hall. “Your back already? Though you were taking extra hours.” 

“Never promised that, now did I?” He responded to his mother, who sighed. “Side’s, just a position ‘till I become a Professor.” His mouth was stuffed full of cheese crackers.

“We’ve talked about this, you need this job.”

“And I’ve said already that it’s only a stepping stone! You know why I went to school, right?”

“Just because you want to be a professor doesn’t mean you’ll become one! Jacqueline wanted to be a Champion and look at her! She’s a nurse!”

“You say it like that's a bad thing.”

“Kid, you and your sister are dreamers, always have been! The difference between the two of you is that she found out that life sucks, and we all die.” She put a hand on her son’s shoulder, despite his head being turned away. “I know I sound harsh, but I just want what's best for you. You know that right?”

“Then act like it.” And with that, he shoved her hand off of him, took the last bag of food, and walked away towards the pier. She watched him go, and sighed, hand massaging her brow. His pokemon also watched him leave, concerned. 

Outside, Carter stomped towards the pier, where a shack was waiting for him. Entering the shack, he spotted a wetsuit for him, newly dried. (If one followed him into this shed, they would see him change into it, but this isn’t a porno, you sick freaks.)

Exiting the shed, wetsuit on, he walked down the dock to the lake, where he spotted Elly in the distance. He then whistled to the Pokemon, who cried back in happiness as it swam towards him. He sat down on the dock, and hugged the Lapras’s neck as it reached him. “Hey girl, how you doing?” 

It mewled back softly in response, as if to say “Eh, so so.” But the Lapras didn’t speak the human language, so how should we know what it said?

“Yeah, me too girl. Me too.” He grabbed the food from the bag, and fed it to his best friend, his starter. She took it happily, and munched it down with great gusto. He did his best to ignore her fractured horn, trying to block out the memories of his great mistake.

_Lapras, use Headbutt!_

_Zoroark, use swipe!_

_Elly, get out of there...ELLY!”_

“Mweeh?” Elly moaned at him, snapping him out of his stupor. She nudged him, as if to ask what was wrong.

“Nothing, nothin.” He replied as he petted the large creature. It purred in response, craning her neck to ask for more. As he did so, he heard his phone behind him, a text from Burter. He had a reservation for tonight, Afterglow was packed tonight. 

He only had an hour or so, he’d better move it. 

**XXX** **  
  
**

“What in the fuck?” Carter yelled as he slammed down his tequila onto the table. The Afterglow always got busy at this time of night, and everyone in the Humane Pokemon Capture and Training, or otherwise known as the HPCT department (aka, the four of them), made it a tradition to go out for a drink every 3rd day of the second week of a month. No one remembers why they made this weird to talk about tradition, they blacked out when they made it. 

“Yeah...budget cuts.” Burter choked out after downing his third vodka shot. Karen simply sipped on her martini while Niel nervously kept her eyes peeled to their ginger beer. Just because it was Zirca and minors could enter literal night bars, strip clubs, or death matches doesn’t mean they could drink! The region had SOME morality to it after all. “Alway’s a bitch to deal with.”

“Yeah, we’ve dealt with them before, but why are they going to Dorado-Zirca? That shit doesn’t make any sense!” Carter cried out as a waitress poured him more tequila. The Afterglow, one of many across Zirca, was packed with dancing hornballs of teenagers, 10 adults, and a few rather suspicious looking League officials talking to each other. Probably making the newest Mythril deal or some shit. 

“It is because, Carter, that the League has ruled it improper for our foundation to be receiving appropriate funding for doing what we’re supposed to do, and instead our money is being directed towards Dorado-Zirca, for supposed ‘Great works of public assistance’ and for their future products.” Karen spat out as she downed her 5th glass before gesturing to another waitress for more. “Obviously, they at the League are bitches for Dorado, and excuse my language, but suck his cock every chance they get.” 

“Damn Kar! You're harsh tonight!” Burter commented. “I like it!”

“Obviously, it’s because I am, as they say, drunk as Fuck!” She shouted as she tossed her glass in the air, it shattering as it landed on the ground. Thankfully, this was a common occurrence in the Afterglow, so no one but the poor employee’s cared. Carter chuckled as he downed more of his drink. “What do you say gents? Shall we party the fuck out of the night!”

“Uh...I don’t think th-that’s a g-g-g-ood id-idea…” Niel was interrupted as Carter finished his drink, stood up from his seat, straightened his jacket, and looked at his friends.

“Tonight, we fucking party.”

**XXX**

Pain. Pain was all Carter felt as his eyes slowly opened. Groggily, he reached for his phone, but found the bright light unbearable. Shoving it aside, he looked at his clock. 5:30. He had about an hour and a half to get ready for work. 

Slowly he got up, his brain threatening to burst out of his skull and beat him to death from all the pain it was forced to endure. Oh god he felt awful, like a Weezing was shoved down into his head and poisoning his entire cranium. What did he do to deserve this suffering...actually, what happened last night? He remembered the club...Karen got drunk...he drank a lot...nothing else. 

Groaning as he threw on some clothes, he stumbled his way to the kitchen to eat something. He ignored the mewing of Mari as she curled around his feet, refusing to let go, demanding to be carried. For being a physic type, she was quite the child sometimes. Dragging himself to the glorious coffee maker, he poured himself a cup of whatever was in it, and drank.

Bitter. Oh so bitter. Why was it bitter? What person decided that coffee had to taste bitter for some reason? He wanted to meet this person, and then punch them, and then have Honkers Hydro pump them in the face, and then have Perri Mega-Evolve and hit them with a Draco-Meteor. Then have Rocky Mach Punch them. Then have Mari unlseah Psychic energy upon them, and then have Zebistrika Wild Charge them, and then have Eric shoot a Fire Blast. He wanted whoever decreed Coffee to be bitter to suffer for their poor choices in whatever life they have lived. 

“Look who’s up?” Mom snarked as she leaned on the fridge, her glare being ignored. “Sleep well?”

“Mom, I really could NOT use your snark right now.” He groaned out as he dunked several globs of whipped cream into his coffee as well as some chocolate to melt in. His sugar intake really needed to go down. 

“Mmhhm.” She simply sipped her own coffee as he silently suffered with his...thing. Honkers had waddled over to the two of them, saluting to his Trainer. 

“Mornin’ Bud.” Carter responded as he prepared breakfast for the team. As they ate, he finished his coffee before grabbing a bowl of prepared Magikarp meat and seaweed for Elly. “Remember portions Mom?”

“Course I do, you alway’s tell me.”

“Cause you always forget if I don’t. See ya later.” And with that, he walked away from her and out the door. Time for work.

XXX

Ok, something was up. Wasn’t any mysterious feeling or something, but something had happened and he was involved in it. Would explain why everyone at the foundation was giving him the wide eye look. 

Walking through the foundation to the lab, it seemed like literally everyone was staring at him in some sort of reverent awe, and for the life of him Carter could not figure out why? Was it his hair? Clothes? General face? Did he have a dick tattoo on his face? He’d kill Burter if that was it!

He ignored the wide eye looks and the snickers as he passed the other labs, such as “Research and Development”, “Ingestible Products” and “Recreational Models for Adults.” (He didn’t know why that one even existed.) But eventually he reached his lab, and stepped inside, closing the glass door behind him.

Niel was glaring at him, surprisingly. He had never known the newbie to ever get mad. What was more surprising was that Burter was actually doing his job! Same as Karen, though they seemed to refuse to look at each other at all. The older man had some loose lipstick on his cheek and Karen seemed a bit ruffled up.

Ooookay… He better grab some bleach before the day ended. 

“Do you. Have ANY IDEA what you just did?” Niel yelled at Carter, who covered his ears in pain. “AT ALL?!?”

“Jesus christ Niel, calm down!” Carter moaned, as he held his head. “Any louder and I would literally die.” 

“You better have a death wish after what you pulled last night?” Now Carter was getting angry. Standing before the smaller one, he towered over Niel. 

“What the fuck are you going on about?!?”

“This is what I’m going the fuck on about!” Niel then shoved his phone into Carters chest, showing him...a viral video on Pidgygram. It was of...Carter...standing on a table, his glasses upside down and him holding an entire bottle of Rum.

“ _AND ANOTHER THING, FUUuUucK DORaDo! Fuck his fucking ugly ass, square head, crooked nose lookin ass! Fuckin taking our funding to do our jobs to make whatever the fuck he’s making! Bet’ll be Mythril, I’ll hit that! WOOOO! Banana’s and creampies why don’t you care mom-”_

“...Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh.” As soon as Niel said that, the door once again opened, and who else entered but their boss. A one Quentin Zerli. “Maple, I want you in my office. Now.” With that, he left. Carter and Niel looked at the door, then at each other, then at the door again, and then at each other. 

“I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“Nice knowing you.” And with that, Niel pushed Carter out of the laboratory, shutting the door behind him with great force. Carter gulped as he considered his options. One, he could run for it...yeah no. That would only increase his already basically confirmed chances of getting fired. Two, could lie and say that wasn’t him, but instead his long lost twin brother or something. Yeah right, like who could believe that? Wasn’t like any of the elite four had a long lost sibling or anything. Three, and the one that he hated the most...suck it up and face his death willingly and with bravery.

Why did people think that being ok to die was a good thing? Just going “oh, I’m cool with this” as a giant wall of fire or whatever came hurdling to you was just stupid. He’d book it if that happened! 

But what other option was there (and was realistic) for him to do? This was it, his only choice. Maybe Mr. Zerli would be merciful, he didn’t know. 

And so, with a heavy heart, he made his way to his bosses office. A dark, padded room with blue walls and basic carpet. The epitome of a desk job office. Carter's worst nightmare. 

Approaching the door, he knocked lightly, hearing a stern voice call out “Enter.”

He did so, slowly, nervously. “H-Hey Quentin. How are you doing?”

“ Mr. Maple. Sit.” Quentin spoke with a monotone voice, whether this was normal for him or he was hiding his emotions, Carter didn’t know. He did as his boss told him to do, literally shaking in his shoes. “Do you know why I’ve called you here, Carter?”

“Uh...giving me the pay raise I requested two months ago?” He nervously said, his mouth forcing itself into a smile.  
  


“Cheeky.” His boss responded, his voice neutral. “You’ve been a valuable employee for 4 years now. You’ve helped to lobby new Wildlife protection laws, and your research has proven valuable for the foundation to use.”

“T-Thank yo-”

“However, we do not excuse flamboyant and drunken outbursts like what you pulled last night.” There it was. The young man deflated, sinking down further and further. 

“Ye-I-I-Uh-”

“Despite your research and contributions, we were going to let you go. However, recent circumstances have allowed us to rescind our decision.” Wait. What?

“I-I’m sorry sir, I don’t understand.”

“Your a very lucky man, Mr. Maple. You have been vouched for by a most unlikely supporter.”

“W-Who?”

“That would be me.” A new voice. One from behind the door. It opened, and Carters day went from “bad” to “whatthefuckishappeningholyshit.”

Dorado Guerrero. The Founder and CEO of his own company.An Elite four member. The guy he talked shit about last night when black out drunk and it went viral. That guy, standing before him. If Carter wasn’t dead already, now he was about to be erased from the very fabric of existence. “I-I-Wha-I-Uh-Ah-”

“How you doing kid?” Dorado smirked as he shook Carters limp, frozen hand. “Hope you ain’t too stunned.”

“Bu-Wha-Ho-How-Why-What?” Carter stammered on, before finally catching himself. “Sir, I am so so sorry for what I said in that video, I was drunk and didn’t have control of myself and-”

  
  


“Relax kid, I ain’t mad.” Dorado let go of his hand. “Listen, I watch the news like any other person, I saw your little clip and it made me think of things. That new law, it’s not so fair to you guys.” Dorado at this point had grabbed a cigarette from his coat pocket and lit it. “You do great work here in the foundation, so you should get the money you deserve.”

“But...what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that from now on, 15 percent of all profits made by my company, Dorado-Zirca, will go directly to the Foundation and all it’s departments.” As he blew smoke, he pulled out a check and handed it to Carter to see. “500 million so far. More to come.”

Carter froze. This...what?

“Y-You can’t be serious!” 

“Oh I am! Your life is about to change!” With that, he clapped Carters back, and led him out the office, followed by Quentin. “Me and my employee’s have set up a little party for you all here, a little celebration.”

And indeed he did. As if by magic, the entire main lobby was transformed into a celebration. Everyone was here. “Enjoy yourself.” And with that, Dorado walked off. 

  
Carter stood there, frozen as everyone partied hard. This...this wasn’t happening right? This was all a weird ass dream! 

“Carter, hey my man! Heard the news, you didn’t get fired! WOOO” He felt (and smelt) Max’s breath right next to him. Nope, not a dream, this was reality! With a great big smile, he made his way to his friends, and saw them chatting together. Burter and Karen nervously blushing at each other, this was great!

Today may have been the best day of his life.

**XXX**

As he parked the car in his driveway, Carter hummed to himself a small tune as he opened his trunk and pulled out the expensive Poke Food. They deserved it today! After today, everything would begin to change!

He began to dance his way to the door, skipping and swaying along to the entrance, hands full with the large bags of meal. Reaching the step, he was surprised to find it already unlocked, and weirder, Rocky wasn’t rushing him. Oh well, probably tired. It was late.

Opening the door with his behind, he swiveled around to face a fist coming right at him.

**THWACK!**

He screamed in pain as he dropped the bag onto the floor, and clutched his bleeding, broken nose. A hand grabbed him by his hair, and dragged him inside, ignoring his cries of agony. He was then thrown to the floor face first, further damaging his already fractured nose. 

“You fucked up, smart boy.” A voice from behind. Carter forced his eyes open to see the heart of Zirca’s entertainment industry, Rudri, cackled with glee as he kicked him once again in the face. Carter cried out as he clutched his face, only hearing the chuckles of the mad man.

“That’s enough Rudri, we don’t want our friend here to not hear our proposition.” A voice, a familiar voice stopped him. Forcing his eyes to see once again, they widened as Carter saw Dorado stand before him. “After all, he has no choice but to listen.”

“Wha-”

“Shush, my friend, shush. You don’t want to be beaten like your Pokemon, now do you.” He gestured behind him, and Carter gasped as he saw his pokemon on the ground, bruised and beaten, injured greatly. Honkers' right wing was missing a chunk. Perri’s body was bloody. Mari’s tail was missing. Rocky has his legs bent in the wrong places. Stan’s hooves were bruised. Eric’s wings were clipped. All horribly wounded, but alive and breathing. 

“No…” He tried to claw his way towards them, but a foot placed on his back stopped him. Looking up, he stammered in fear as Aysha of the Elite four looked upon him with no care in the world, her Moltres glaring at him in pure contempt. 

“If your worried about your mother, don’t. She’s out with friends, she won’t bother us.”

Dorado said as he pulled a chair and sat upon it. “Now, let’s talk business.”

“You...motherfucker-GAH!” Carter gasped as Rudri kicked him in the side. Dorado was emotionless.

“Your video, it upset me, you see. You accused me of some very very bad things. Do you recall what they were?” As Carter groaned in pain, he saw Dorado pull a vial of powder. “Mythril production.” He then unscrewed the cap, took the vial, and snorted it all down. He howled after doing so, as if he was a wolf. “OH yeah, that’s the stuff!”

“Wha-”

“I’mma let you in on a little secret my friend, you wanna hear it?” He leaned down over the scientist. “I’m not just a manufacturer of this product, I run it down everywhere in Zirca. Lower, Upper, gyms, cities, everywhere! Hell, what do you think happened to Yosemi Garcia’s husband? All me.” He took out a flask, and chugged it straight down. “You wanna know why I’m telling you this?”

“...”

“‘Cause no one will believe you. I just gave your foundation over 500 million dollars, how would it look if the employee responsible for that claimed I was a drug kingpin? Why, no one would believe them! They’d think he would be fishing for more out of the generous man who they called out for being given their funding by the government. You would be a laughingstock, and your foundation's reputation would be ruined!.”

“W-Why are you telling me this?”

“Because if you don’t do what I tell you to do from now on, I’m going to have a new test subject.” He took out his phone, and showed Carter the screen. Before him, he saw...Elly...surrounded by men in black clothing, carrying prods and syringes. She was crying as they tried to grab her, before shocking her. “After all, I hear that Lapras’s can take a lot of hits.”

“No...Stop, Please!”

“Or maybe Rudri here would be interested in some Lapras meat, wouldn't you my friend?”

“Oh yeah, always wanted to taste one! Heard it’s like Mamoswine meat, but fresher!” Rudri grinned as tears flowed down Carter's eyes. 

“No, please! I’ll do anything! Anything!!” Dorado smiled as Carter cried, before gesturing to his colleagues. They removed their feet from his back, and stepped aside. 

“Anything?”

“Yes! Please! Just don’t do anything to her, please!” Dorado then took away the screen, and called someone. “Back off, it’s done.” Standing up from the chair, he looked down at the weeping boy. 

“From now on, you are mine. Do you understand me? Any new research breakthrough? You will give it to me. Any new discovery, you will alert me. Understand me, kid?”

“Y-Yes, oh god, yes…”

“Good boy.” With that, Dorado gestured to his Elite four members, and they began to leave. “Oh, be thankful I didn’t bring our other friend here. She would’ve done much worse to your Pokemon than us.” And with that, they left out of the front door. Once the door closed shut, Carter got up, and rushed to his team. 

“Nononononononopleasenononononono” He felt their pulses. They were alive. Rushing to the kitchen, he saw their pokeballs, and grabbed them. Returning his team to their balls, he made his way to the docks. Sprinting as fast as he could, he prayed to Arceus or whoever was listening, please let her be alive.

“Elly!” He cried out as he saw her floating on the pond, mewling softly to herself as a great gash in her shell bleed blue blood. She noticed him running towards her, and she mewled again as she approached him. Wrapping his arms around her, he sobbed out “i’m sorry.” Over and over and over again. “We gotta go to a Pokemon Center, now!”

**XXX**

The next day was foggy, clouds all over Zirca today. 

Carter slowly entered his laboratory, to be greeted by enthusiastic “hello’s” from his friends. “Mornin my savior! My hero!” Burter called out, clapping his hands as he did so.

  
“Indeed. Whether you know it our not, you saved our foundation! That is something to be proud of.”

“T-Thanks Karen.” He responded, only for them to notice his broken nose. “Dude, holy shit what happened!” 

“Got tackled by Breloom when I got back home last night, landed on my face.” He smiled at Burter, who reluctantly took that as an answer. As everyone prepared to work for the day, Carter sat at his desk, looked at the photograph of his team, and sighed. He did his best all day to focus on his job, and ignore the watchful eyes of the men in black following him all day.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! I had a lot of fun with this, but not sure if I want to continue this. Will probably leave it as a one shot, but if you all wanna see me continue it, that cool too. 
> 
> Here's his full team by the by if y'all curious:
> 
> Empoleon (Honkers) - Ace
> 
> Altaria (Perry) - Mega 
> 
> Espeon (Mari)
> 
> Volcarona (Eric)
> 
> Breloom (Rocky)
> 
> Zebistrika (Stan the Man)
> 
> Lapras (Elly) - Doesn't Battle, due to injuries sustained years ago
> 
> Togekiss (Bella) - Is his mom's.


End file.
